Kaelig
by Queen-Mebd
Summary: Kaelig est Picte, capturée, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de guider Arthur et ses chevaliers dans le nord de la Bretagne afin de regagner elle aussi sa liberté. Pourquoi vouer une telle haine à sa soeur, Guenièvre? Et Tristan? Pourquoi est-il si froid? (Réécriture ;) )
1. Prisonnière

** Chapitre 1 : Prisonnière: **

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle croupissait dans la geôle, l'air malodorant lui vrillait à présent l'estomac. Les maigres repas qu'on lui apportait ne la rassasiaient pas et ses vêtements étaient en partie déchirés ne la protégeaient pas des courants d'air froid qui caressaient presque continuellement son corps. Les murs en pierres étaient recouverts par la crasse, le sol en terre battue regorgeait d'immondices variés qu'elle ne voulait pas étudier, d'où elle était, elle pouvait presque voir les toiles d'araignées qui décoraient les quatre coins de la pièce.

Parfois pour se donner du courage elle entonnait les chants de son enfance, sifflant comme le merle ou piaillant comme le moineau. Parfois elle rêvait que, par-delà le soupirail qui ornait le mur, la vie grouillait, que les enfants jouaient dans les rues, que les marchands vendaient leurs armes, leurs tissus, leurs potions. Elle aurait tant donné pour retrouver les vertes forêts de son enfance, de pouvoir serrer son frère une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, de tisser avec sa mère et d'apprendre les plantes et potions avec Nana, la guérisseuse de son village. Elle soupira, fatiguée de tout ça.

La raison de son enfermement restait encore inconnue. Elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Peut-être était-ce la cicatrice qui courait sur sa joue gauche, peut-être étaient-ce les tatouages bleus qui ornaient son visage qui l'avaient conduite jusqu'ici. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de quitter son village pour venir se réfugier ici, du côte de l'empire, du côté de ceux qui massacraient les siens sans pitié. Elle avait été bannie de chez elle et la longue cicatrice faisait d'elle un paria, une femme à abattre.

On l'avait attrapeé quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'elle gagnait tout juste le mur d'Hadrien, le rempart qui séparait les confins de l'empire romain, des terres encore libres de son peuple. Elle avait marché de longs jours avant d'arriver devant cette merveille d'architecture, et même si elle détestait les romains, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer leur ingéniosité et l'intelligence dont ils faisaient preuve pour bâtir de tels monuments.

Chez elle, les bâtiments les plus "prestigieux" n'étaient que des huttes de branches où l'eau ne parvenait pas à s'infiltrer, c'était le grand luxe! La plus part du temps, lorsque la pluie s'abattait sur eux, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se cacher dans le tronc d'un vieux chêne, elle y avait aménagé un coin bien à elle, un abri dont personne n'avait la connaissance.

Lors de son arrivée au pied du mur, un garde lui avait demandé de bien vouloir abaisser le capuchon qui lui couvrait le visage, et elle avait obéit non sans soupirer. C'était le début d'une très longue série d'ennuis, mais ça, elle ne pouvait le deviner...

Un soldat entra dans la cellule, la sortant de ses pensées, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. Il balaya l'endroit du regard, la cherchant dans le noir sans toute fois y arriver. Finalement, il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, et la repérant enfin, il s'avança vers elle, des fers entre les mains.

_**Allez ma jolie, on se lève**, dit-il en lui accrochant les lourds anneaux autour des poignets.  
>_<strong>Où m'emmenez-vous?<br>**_**Tu vas être présentée au commandant de la garnison, Artorius Castus.  
><strong>  
>Ainsi, elle allait enfin rencontrer celui qui, depuis tant d'année, s'amusait à les repousser toujours plus au nord. Elle se souvenait de tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie en le combattant, espérant un jour pouvoir mettre fin à sa vie. Mais d'après les anciens, cet homme ne pouvait être vaincu, toutes les batailles auxquelles il avait participé, il les avaient remportées, écrasant un peu plus les guerriers pictes.<p>

Les enfants de son village craignaient avec effrois de le voir arriver la nuit, et souvent les cauchemars venaient les hanter. On venait alors la consulter pour acheter quelques potions apaisantes. C'était avant...Avant qu'elle ne se refuse à un homme, avant qu'elle ne soigne une fillette à moitié morte, avant qu'elle ne devienne une paria.

Elle suivit le romain sans broncher, à quoi cela aurait-il servit? Le gardien lui avait entravé les mains, et le cheval sur lequel elle était perchée était tiré par un soldat. Rapidement ils arrivèrent devant une grande villa entourée par des grilles. Dans la cour qui bordait la maison des chevaliers s'occupaient de lustrer, d'affûter leurs lames ou encore de se défier au lancer de couteaux.

Ils regardèrent le convoi s'arrêter avant de reprendre leurs activités. Un soldat aida la jeune femme à descendre avant de lui libérer les mains. Elle frotta ses poignets abîmés par le fer, puis baissant la tête elle remit sa capuche en place avant d'être traînée dans la maison romaine sous les regards étonnés des Sarmates.

Ils traversèrent un bon nombre de couloirs, croisant quelques esclaves qui s'affairaient à nettoyer les couloirs, certains portaient des plateaux, d'autres des piles de parchemins et autres ustensiles pour écrire, mais aucun ne relevèrent la tête lorsqu'ils passèrent. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle. Une table ronde trônait au centre de la pièce, deux hommes étaient assis autour d'une carte. Ils relevèrent la tête en voyant la troupe de soldats entrer dans la salle.

_**La voilà, **annonça le soldat avant de s'écarter pour la laisser passer.**  
>_<strong>Merci soldat, vous pouvez nous laisser seuls. Faites venir les chevaliers, <strong>**ordonna ce qui semblait être le commandant.

En les attendant, elle s'installa dans le premier siège qu'elle trouva. La pièce où elle se trouvait était grande et bien éclairée. Elle en profita pour observer le grand soldat et commandant de la légion Arthur. Il semblait à peine plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux se mélangeaient en un amas de boucles charbons, un air stricte était gravé sur son visage buriné par les années et par les combats. Il dégageait un tel charisme, qu'elle pouvait presque le sentir sur le bout de sa langue.

Les chevaliers entrèrent les uns à la suite des autres grands, musclés, de vrais montagnes. Elle savait qu'ils avaient prouvés leurs valeurs, ils avaient perdus un grands nombre de compagnons d'armes et pourtant, ils étaient encore là, les grands chevaliers Sarmates. Son père s'était souvent confronté à eux, d'après lui, il était vraiment difficile d'en ressortir vivant. Ils étaient bien entrainés et ne frappaient pas pour blesser. Ils ne lui adressèrent pas un regard, se contentant de prendre place autour de la table ronde, loin d'elle. Un sourire ironique se grava sur ses lèvres fines.

_**Mes frères...Rome nous confie une dernière mission**, commença-t-il.

Le plus grand, la montagne jeta un regard meurtrier à l'évêque, avant de reporter son attention sur son chef.

_**N'avons-nous pas suffisamment fait couler notre sang? Est-il moins important que le sang romain?** s'exclama-t-il en frappant la table d'un coup sec.

Elle n'aurait pas été stupéfaite de voir la table se fendre sous le coup porté.

_**Bors, calme toi et écoute Arthur**, tempéra son compagnon.  
>_ <strong>Au nord, en terre picte se trouve une famille romaine. Elle a besoin de notre aide, elle est encerclée par les troupes saxonnes, nous devons les ramener ici, derrière le mur,<strong> reprit Arthur.  
>_<strong>En terre Picte!<strong> s'écria le premier chevalier, près à sauter à la gorge de son commandant.  
><strong>_Notre devoir, si on peut appeler ça un devoir, envers Rome est soldé. <strong>**Notre pacte envers Rome est soldé ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! **s'exclama le plus jeune des chevaliers en se redressant.**  
>_<strong>Visiblement nous n'avons pas le choix, <strong>**soupira son aîné en le forçant à se rasseoir.****  
>_<strong>Ouais ouais...Si tu as peur de mourir de la main d'un saxon, reste chez toi, <strong>****lança un des chevalier présent en mangeant une pomme.******  
>_<strong>Tu peux mourir maintenant ! <strong>******s'écria le plus jeune une main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à la dégainer.********  
>_<strong>Chaque soldat ici, à donné sa vie pour toi ! Pour toi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?! Et au lieu de nous offrir la liberté tu veux plus de morts ! Notre Mort !<strong> ********s'emporta Bors en lançant sa coupe sur le sol.********  
>_<strong>Rome n'a pas tenu sa parole, mais nous avons celle d'Arthur, je vais me préparer, <strong>********soupira Dagonet avant de se retourner vers son camarade.********** **Bors?  
>_<strong>Bien sur que je viens. Tu serais capable de te faire tuer si je ne suis pas là! Je dis juste ce que tout le monde pense ! Vanora va me tuer,<strong>************ soupira-t-il.************  
>_<strong>Lancelot? <strong>************demanda Arthur en se retournant vers son meilleur ami.**************  
>_<strong>Je suis fou d'accepter une telle mission<strong>**, ****************souffla le guerrier.****************  
>_<strong>Tristan?<br>_**Tu as besoin d'un éclaireur.  
>_<strong>Et qui est cette pauvre créature? <strong>********************fit remarquer le dénommé Dagonet.**********************  
>_<strong>C'est une Picte, <strong>**********************présenta Arthur.************************  
>_<strong>Je m'appelle Kaelig! <strong>************************s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, toujours caché par son capuchon.

La nouvelle secoua une partie des chevaliers. Une picte! C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient en voir de près sans avoir à tuer. Elle abaissa son capuchon et ses longs cheveux roux retombèrent en boucles légères, ses yeux verts attendaient un jugement de la part de ces grands guerriers. Fière guerrière dépossédée de ses armes, farouche jeune femme prisonnière du regard intrigué des chevaliers qui massacraient son peuple sans aucune pitié depuis plus de quinze année maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Totale réécriture, correction et tout ce qui va avec! J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)<br>****Bonne année au passage =)**

**Bonne Lecture,**

**Mebd.**


	2. L'intégration

Chapitre 2 : L'intégration

Les chevaliers la dévisagèrent un moment. Sur la peau pâle de son visage, ils pouvaient apercevoir d'étrange tatouages bleus. Certains semblaient récent, comme les trois flammes qui ornaient son front. Les dessins étaient encore légèrement rouge et l'encre trop bleue. Ses yeux verts foudroyaient littéralement leur chef.

Elle ne semblait pas bien dangereuse cette petite, pourtant, la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir, la main sur un des fourreaux vides, et le dos bien droit prouvaient qu'elle avait l'habitude de mener des combats et qui sait, peut être même de tuer.

___**Elle nous servira de guide**, annonça platement le commandant sous son regard incrédule.  
>_<strong>Je vous demande pardon?<strong> rétorqua-t-elle soufflée par tant d'audace.  
>_<strong>Vous connaissez les contrées du nord mieux que n'importe qui ici<strong>, dit-il en balayant l'assemblé du bras. **Nous avons besoin de votre connaissance pour sauver cette famille.  
><strong>_ **Si je retourne là-bas, c'est moi qui vais mourir ! Je ne suis pas venue m'exiler ici par simple envie de changement !** s'exclama-t-elle en frappant à son tour la table en bois.  
>_<strong>Nous n'avons que vous. La vie d'un jeune homme en dépend,<strong>supplia presque Arthur.  
>_<strong>Qu'est-ce que je gagnerais à faire ça? Jusqu'ici j'ai été enfermé comme un animal !<br>**_**Comme mes chevaliers vous aurez un sauf conduit qui vous permettra de voyager dans tout l'Empire sans être arrêtée, **lui répondit-il en se rasseyant, las de la tournure que prenait les événements.  
>_<strong>En somme vous voulez dire que parce que je suis picte, ça vous donne le droit de jouer avec ma vie et ma liberté? s<strong>'indigna-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, totalement stupéfaite d'entendre ça.  
>_<strong>Kaelig essayez de comprendre. Mes chevaliers ont besoin de vous pour retrouver leur liberté.<br>**  
>Il semblait vraiment inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver à sa troupe au nord du mur. Ce voyage ne risquait pas d'être une promenade de santé pour eux. Son peuple n'hésiterait pas à les tuer pour avoir pénétré dans leurs terres.<p>

Elle regarda un à un les hommes présents avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Qu'avait-elle à perdre? Elle n'avait plus de famille alors que ces chevaliers comptaient sur elle pour pouvoir fonder la leur. Elle croisa le regard hautain et méprisant d'un des guerriers. Il l'observa un court instant, avant de tourner la tête vers son commandant. Kaelig sentait la colère couler dans ses veines. Jamais un homme ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Avant cet incident, elle était respectée par les siens, ici, elle n'était qu'une païenne de plus.

_**Très bien,** soupira-t-elle vaincue par le poids de leur regard.  
>_<strong>Bors, peux-tu l'accueillir chez toi?<strong> demanda Arthur à son chevalier.  
>_<strong>Vanora va l'adorer. Allez viens beauté, il est temps que tu prennes un bon bain pour enlever toute cette crasse,<strong> plaisanta-t-il en la tirant de la salle à la suite de son ami.  
>_<strong>Je veux d'abord récupérer mes armes et mes potions,<strong> répondit-elle en se tournant vers Arthur.  
>_<strong>Un soldat les déposera chez Bors<strong>, rassura-t-il avant de se replonger dans un tas de feuilles et de cartes.  
>_<strong>Venez mes amis, laissons les affaires romaines aux romains,<strong>ironisa Lancelot en levant sa coupe vers son commandant.

L'homme la tira à l'extérieur de la maison romaine avant de grimper sur sa monture, Dagonet aida la jeune femme à monter sur la croupe du cheval et en fit de même, suivant celui de Bors dans les rues de la ville en direction de la taverne. Le fameux Bors ressemblait à un ours, de multiples cicatrices ornaient ses bras et son rire faisait trembler tout son corps. Heureusement que son cheval était assez vigoureux pour supporter le poids de son cavalier sans ça elle eut peur de se retrouver au sol.

Rapidement ils arrivèrent à une taverne où une femme rousse servait du vin et de la cervoise. Les chevaliers s'installèrent à une table, et elle vint les servir. Bors la tira sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avant de la laisser se redresser. Elle lui donna un bébé et il se mit à gazouiller avec lui, totalement gaga.

_**Ma petite fleur, je te présente...C'est quoi ton nom déjà?**demanda le soldat en se retournant vers elle.  
>_<strong>Kaelig,<strong>lui indiqua-t-elle en regardant les alentours.  
>_<strong>C'est ça! Kaelig. Arthur aimerait que tu la rendes un peu plus présentable, <strong>l'informa-t-il avant de recommencer à jouer avec l'enfant.  
>_<strong>Je pense que mes robes sont un peu trop larges, mais celles de Morag pourraient t'aller, <strong>fit-elle en détaillant la jeune femme.  
>_<strong>Je ne porte pas de robes.<br>**_**C'est notre nouveau guide,** annonça Dagonet en arrivant avec deux verres de bière.  
>_<strong>Galahad pourra certainement lui prêter quelques affaires, <strong>demanda Vanora en se tournant vers lui.  
>_<strong>Pourquoi moi?<strong> grogna le jeune homme avant de se noyer dans son amphore de vin.  
>_<strong>Parce que tu es le plus petit d'entre nous,<strong>répondit son cousin en lui claquant l'épaule.

Le dénommé Galahad protesta pour la forme avant de sortir de la taverne. Vanora entraina la jeune picte derrière elle. Kaelig observa la vie grouillante, les enfants jouaient aux chevaliers, les adultes discutaient une peu plus loin, les soldats patrouillaient. Après avoir passé tant de jour dans la pénombre, elle était heureuse de retrouver un semblant de jour, même si la couverture nuageuse l'empêchait de voir le soleil.

Elles arrivèrent devant une maison à l'aspect assez confortable au sein de laquelle une ribambelle d'enfant courait çà et là, donnant à la maison plus de vie. Vanora tira la jeune femme jusqu'à l'étage, faisant fuir les enfants dehors. Elle la poussa dans une baignoire en pierre. L'eau chaude gicla partout, mouillant les deux femmes qui se mirent à rire.

Kaelig n'avait pas eu le temps de se dévêtir et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Elle se leva et retira un à un les morceaux de cuir qui composaient sa tenue. Rapidement, elle se retrouva nue et profita de l'eau chaude pour dénouer les quelques muscles endoloris de son dos. Elle s'allongea dans la cuve d'eau chaude, appréciant de pouvoir enfin se détendre. Vanora prit son temps pour laver les cheveux flamboyant de la picte, collés par la crasse et la terre. Quand l'eau commença à se refroidir, la femme tendit un tissu sec dans lequel Kaelig s'entoura et se sécha.

_**Je pense toujours tu serais magnifique dans une des robes de Morag,** soupira Vanora de dépit. **Une jeune femme comme toi ne devrait pas aller chevaucher dans le nord.  
><strong>_**Je suis née là-bas, c'est ma terre Vanora. J'y chevauche depuis des années. Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait le plus peur,** confia-t-elle en séchant ses cheveux.  
>_<strong>Bien, sèche-toi alors, je vais chercher les vêtements de Galahad et porter les tiens chez la laveuse,<strong> répondit l'aînée en ramassant le paquet de linge mouillé au sol et de quitter la pièce.  
>_<strong>Merci Vanora,<strong> remercia Kaelig en lui attrapant le poignet.  
>_<strong>Ce n'est rien, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille, mais Bors ne me donne que des garçons !<strong> plaisanta Vanora.  
>_<strong>Vous pourriez monter une armée à vous deux !<strong> renchérit Kaelig.  
><strong>_C'est certain !<strong>

Kaelig rigola avant de se sécher et d'enfiler la chemise de lin blanc que la jeune femme avait mise à sa disposition. Vanora revint rapidement avec une tunique noire et un pantalon en cuir. D'un œil critique elle observa la tenue de la nouvelle venue.

_**C'est bien trop grand !** s'exclama-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
>_<strong>Tu as du fil et une aiguille ?<strong> s'enquit Kaelig avec malice.  
>_<strong>Je vais te chercher ça. Il te faut aussi une ceinture, pour accrocher tes armes ?<strong> demanda Vanora en pliant quelques serviettes.  
>_<strong>Si tu en trouves une oui. Vanora ?<strong> Elle se retourna en attendant Kaelig l'appeler.  
><strong>_Merci.<strong>

Vanora lui sourit avant de la laisser finir ses ablutions. Une fois totalement lavée et séchée, elle descendit juste vêtue de sa chemise blanche. Les planches de bois de l'escalier était froid sous ses pieds, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie d'enfiler ses bottes. L'air frais sur son corps à peine vêtu lui fit un bien fou, c'était presque aussi bon que de prendre un bain. Elle se sentait enfin propre, elle sentait enfin autre chose que la sueur, la terre et le sang, elle sentait le savon.

Dans la salle à manger de la maison, se trouvait la plus part des chevaliers. Leurs regards glissèrent sur son corps comme l'averse sur les tuiles. Rapidement, ils replongèrent dans leurs discussions, pestant probablement contre Rome et la mission suicidaire qu'ils devaient accomplir avant d'être enfin libérés de leurs obligations envers cet empire qui les avait arrachés à leur terre.

Vanora la trouva rapidement et lui donna ce dont elle avait besoin pour retailler les vêtements un peu trop grand du plus petits des chevalier. Elle ne prêta pas attention à eux, s'installant près du feu, elle se mit au travail. En peu de temps le pantalon fut raccourci, la tunique retaillée, et les manches écourtées.

Elle passa rapidement sa nouvelle tenue. La ceinture de cuir tressé que lui avait apporté Vanora étant trop grande pour elle, Kaelig pu faire deux tours. Un soldat arriva, porteur de son équipement, enfin elle retrouvait ses armes, ses compagnes les plus fidèles. Elle accrocha une série de poignards aiguisés entre les entrelacements de cuir, vérifiant qu'aucun ne la blesserait, un carquois prit place dans son dos, et son épée regagna sa hanche droite. Fin prête, elle se retourna vers les hommes présents.

_**Alors, je suis comment?** leur demanda-t-elle en écartant les bras.  
>_<strong>Parfaite pour aller tuer quelques pictes !<strong> s'écria Bors en levant son amphore comme pour trinquer.  
>_<strong>Bors!<strong> reprit Vanora en lui tapant la tête et en lui faisant les gros yeux, comme pour lui faire comprendre la bourde qu'il venait de faire.  
>_<strong>Pardon...<strong>grogna-t-il en replongeant le nez dans sa boisson.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques modifications, je pense qu'il y a encore des fautes qui traînent m'enfin je ne les vois plus, si elles vous sautent aux yeux, n'hésitez pas à les signaler.<strong>

**Bonne journée et bonne lecture, **

**Mebd.**


	3. Mist

Chapitre 3 : Mist

Kaelig sorti de la maison de son hôte et trouva facilement l'écurie. Le grand bâtiment en bois se détachait des petites maisons aux toits de chaume. Elle entra discrètement dans l'édifice en bois, il était découpé par des stalles où les chevaux se reposaient tranquillement. En son centre, une piste dégagée pour l'entrainement avait été mise en place. Visiblement, les chevaliers venaient souvent ici pour se distraire.

Le palefrenier qui s'occupait d'un cheval blanc ne fut pas plus étonné que ça de la trouver là, Arthur avait dû le prévenir de sa prochaine visite. Il lui indiqua les chevaux encore disponibles avant de partir. La jeune fille observa chaque monture avec minutie et finalement choisit un cheval de trait noir.

Ses longs crins cascadaient sur son encolure massive, son large poitrail était barré par quelques cicatrices, preuve qu'il avait sans doute trop vu la guerre. Et pourtant, il se tenait là, bien droit, presque confiant quant à leur expédition de folie. Ses sabots semblaient faire la taille d'une assiette à soupe, recouverts de longs poils blancs, ils étaient sans aucun doute, une arme aussi dangereuse que mortelle. Son corps robuste était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poils d'hiver, une chaude couverture contre la morsure du froid qui les attendait. En somme, il était parfaitement taillé pour leur petite promenade.

Là où ils se rendaient un cheval trop frêle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. C'est bien pour ça que son peuple n'usait pas de telles bêtes, les hivers étaient rudes et souvent beaucoup mouraient. Elle le sorti de la stalle qu'il occupait, le brossa avec une poignée de paille et le sella.

_**Vous comptez vous enfuir? **demanda Arthur en sortant de l'ombre.  
>_<strong>Non, <strong>lui rétorqua-t-elle en continuant de brosser sa monture.  
>_<strong>Alors qu'allez-vous faire avec ce cheval?<strong> en se dirigeant vers la stalle de sa propre monture.  
>_<strong>Le monter, <strong> répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, comme si il était un petit enfant.  
>_<strong>Nous partirons demain, <strong>l'informa-t-il tout en bouchonnant son cheval.  
>_<strong>Parfait.<strong>  
>_<strong>Tristan t'accompagnera si tu veux sortir de la ville.<strong>  
><strong>_Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon pour sortir ! Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais ma vie en dehors de ces murs n'est-ce pas ?<strong> Ironisa-t-elle avant de sangler son cheval.  
>_<strong>Kaelig, comprenez que je n'ai pas le choix. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à user de ce genre de procédés mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution si je veux que mes chevaliers quittent cette île vivants et libres, <strong>tenta de faire comprendre le commandant en la retenant par le bras.  
>_<strong>J'ai compris Arthur, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une sauvage, un démon bleu que je suis dénuée de compréhension,<strong>dit-elle en dégageant son bras de sa poigne de fer.

Kaelig grimpa en selle, elle tira sur ses rênes d'une main douce mais ferme et disparue dans un dédale de rues. Elle se promena un temps dans les ruelles encombrées de la ville, son regard vert se posa sur chaque personne, chaque détail l'intriguait. Elle était avide de connaître son nouvel univers, et pourtant si fatiguée.

Elle croisa un bande de gamins des rues, le plus jeune passa entre les lourds membres de son cheval, l'effrayant au passage. cabré sur ses postérieurs, ses antérieurs battaient furieusement l'air pour faire fuir son assaillant. Elle tenta de rassurer son cheval, finalement, lorsque l'enfant disparut, aidés par ses camarades, son cheval se calma tout seul.

Elle reprit sa route et arriva rapidement devant les grandes portes en bronze qu'elle avait franchi quelques jours plus tôt avant de tourner la bride vers un petit bois à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle aurait bien sûr pu s'échapper, mais elle avait sur les épaules la libération de tant de gens que l'idée même de s'enfuir ne lui effleura pas l'esprit.

Elle se contenta de mettre pied à terre et de ramasser quelques herbes et plantes médicinales pour ses baumes et autres potions de soin pendant que son cheval grattait le sol encombré d'une couche épaisse de feuilles mortes afin de trouver quelques brins d'herbe. La jeune fille savait qu'ils n'atteindraient pas la propriété sans combattre son peuple.

Un vent froid la balaya de part en part, l'hiver venait plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, lorsqu'ils s'enfoncerait plus au nord, la neige tomberait en une épaisse couverture. Elle devait prévenir les chevaliers de conditions climatiques peu favorables qu'ils devraient subir. Mieux valait la neige plutôt que la pluie.

Le cri d'un aigle et les bruits de sabots lui firent lever la tête. Un homme avançait dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Pas besoin de mot. Arthur avait envoyé le fameux Tristan à sa recherche pour la surveiller. Kaelig soupira de dépit, comme elle l'avait dit à Arthur, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être chaperonnée, encore moins par un chevalier qui ne semblait pas la porter dans son cœur.

Elle l'observa rapidement. Ses yeux noirs étaient cachés, comme une partie de son visage, par des cheveux foncés. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant. De l'ennui et de la froideur, voilà ce qu'elle pouvait y lire. La même colère sourde, que celle qui l'avait saisie lors de sa présentation aux chevaliers, glissa dans son corps comme un serpent venimeux. La main gantée du chevalier se tendit vers le ciel pour recevoir l'oiseau de proie.

Elle reprit sa cueillette, avant de fourrer ses maigres trouvailles dans une sacoche en cuir et de remonter à cheval. Le guerrier renvoya son oiseau et ensemble ils rentrèrent. Ils passèrent devant un relai de soldats, ces derniers les laissèrent entrer sans trop faire d'histoire.

**_Elle est bien mignonne ta conquête Tristan,** se moqua l'un soldat.  
>_<strong>Elle n'est pas mon genre, <strong>répondit-il en lui jetant un regard acéré.

Kaelig lui lança un regard réfrigérant avant de talonner sa monture. Elle n'entendit pas les moqueries des soldats, pourtant elle se doutait que les soldats parlaient d'elle. D'un geste vif elle rabaissa le capuchon de sa cape et s'enfonça à nouveau dans les rues encombrées. Elle descendit de cheval et marcha à côté de sa monture. Ils débouchèrent sur une grande place, aujourd'hui c'était jour de marché !

La jeune femme s'arrêta parfois devant l'étal divers marchands pour acquérir de nouveaux objets. Elle acheta quelques pantalons en cuir ainsi que des chemises de lin blanches et noires. Une légère armure vint pendre place dans une des besaces et elle en profita pour se racheter des poignards et des flèches en plumes d'oie.

Tristan tarda à la retrouver, visiblement la suivre et la surveiller semblait l'agacer et Kaelig le comprenait, mais elle n'avait pas demandé à être chaperonnée comme ça. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la traina dans une ruelle adjacente.

_**Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Te courir après n'est pas ma mission !** l'agressa-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur.  
>_<strong>Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas à la caserne ?<strong> demanda-t-elle avec ironie, consciente de l'ordre direct d'Arthur.  
>_<strong>Je te pensais maligne<strong>, se moqua-t-il. **Il est temps de rentrer. **

Ils gagnèrent l'écurie en marchant, aucun mot ne fut prononcé depuis qu'il l'avait brutalisée. La jeune femme s'était rapidement aperçu que le chevalier ne semblait guère aimer parler et préférait la compagnie de son aigle aux gens, au contraire de Bors ou de Galahad. Ils bouchonnèrent leurs chevaux, elle se mit chanter d'une voix douce. Son cheval commença à s'endormir sous la voix tendre et rassurante de sa nouvelle propriétaire. Le fauconnier se surpris à fermer les yeux pour écouter la picte.

_**Tristan?** appela Lancelot sur le pas de l'écurie.  
>_<strong>Hum?<strong>  
>_<strong>Arthur veut te voir,<strong> annonça le guerrier.  
>_<strong>Merci Lancelot.<strong>

Le dit Lancelot s'approcha de Kaelig alors qu'elle finissait de s'occuper de sa monture. Accoudé sur le dos de l'animal il la regarda faire. Il y avait tant de douceur dans les gestes qu'elle effectuait qu'il aurait bien volontiers échangé sa place avec le cheval.

_**Je suis Lancelot,** se présenta-t-il.  
>_<strong>Je sais.<strong>  
>_<strong>On vous a parlé de moi? <strong>dit-il avec étonnement.  
>_<strong>Non.<strong>

Elle rentra son cheval dans la stalle, tira la chaine pour l'empêcher d'en sortir, attrapa ses affaires et parti rejoindre Bors et Vanora à la taverne en laissant le soldat stupéfait. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que Tristan, caché dans l'ombre, avait assisté à la scène, et qu'un sourire en coin ornait son visage. Il était ravi de voir son camarade se faire ridiculiser par une jeune femme.

_**Alors? Tu as trouvé ce qu'il te manquait?** s'enquit Vanora en passant près d'elle.  
>_<strong>En partie oui, mais je compte sur notre « promenade » en forêt pour refaire mes provisions de plantes. Je vais m'installer au fond de la salle,<strong> prévint-elle en quittant la jeune mère de famille.


	4. La Taverne

Chapitre 4 : Taverne 

Kaelig était occupée à trier une partie de sa récolte, elle récupérait les feuilles, les fleurs, les graines et les rangeaient ensuite dans des petits sacs de toile prévu à cet effet. De temps en temps Vanora passait la voir entre deux tournées. Elle lui déposait un peu de soupe, un peu de pain, un peu de vin, selon les envies de la jeune femme. Kaelig lui en était reconnaissante, la préparation de ses potions l'absorbait tellement qu'elle oubliait souvent de se nourrir.

De son sac elle tira un petit pilon, et commença à broyer certaines graines pour les réduire en poudre avant de les ajouter dans ces différentes préparations. La table était chargée par des pots de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, contenant des préparations diverses et variées. Bors et le reste de la troupe s'installèrent autour de la table, Kaelig leva les yeux rapidement avant de reprendre son occupation. Alors que Bors semblait vouloir poser les mains sur la table, Kaelig lui jeta un regard réfrigérant.

_**Je n'y toucherais pas si j'étais toi, **menaça-t-elle en posant un poignard à côté d'elle.

Malgré ses avertissement, il posa sa main sur la table. Sans un bruit, un couteau se planta entre deux de ses doigts. La main de Kaelig reposait sa la garde de la dague, le buste couché sur la table, elle le regarda avec défi.

_**J'ai dit, on ne touche pas**, dit-elle en faisant pivoter la lame entre les doigts du soldat.  
>_<strong>Tu as bien faillis me couper un doigt gamine !<strong> s'écria le chevalier en retirant sa main.  
><strong>_Vous étiez prévenus chevalier,<strong> rétorqua-t-elle en se réinstallant correctement pour reprendre son activité.  
>_<strong>C'était bien visé,<strong> fit remarquer Gauvain en s'approchant, une choppe de bière dans les mains.  
>_<strong>Vous voulez plutôt dire que j'ai raté ma cible sir Gauvain, <strong>se moqua Kaelig, sous le visage blême de Bors.

Les hommes présents se regardèrent puis Bors se mit à rire si fort que Kaelig eu peur qu'il ne tombe de sa chaise. Le bois craquait sous le poids du chevalier, et Bors ne tarda pas à finir sur le dos. Les soldats présents pouffèrent de rire avant d'exploser sous le regard étonné de l'ours. Les autres chevaliers prirent place autour de la table en aidant leur ami à se relever, une serveuse blonde leur apporta du vin.

_**Ah ça va me manquer tout ça,** se plaignit Galahad avant de plonger le nez dans son amphore.  
>_A<strong>llons Galahad, je suis sûr que tu trouveras une belle picte pour te satisfaire, <strong>rigola Lancelot en attrapant la jeune servante sur ses genoux.  
><strong>_Je ne suis pas sure que les femmes de mon peuple se laisse abuser sir Lancelot<strong>, rétorqua Kaelig, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
><strong>_J'oublie parfois que tu es Picte, <strong>grogna le concerné.  
><strong>_De quel côté seras-tu si nous sommes amenés à nous battre contre ton peuple ?<strong> demanda Dagonet en s'installant près d'elle.  
>_<strong>Ceux de mon peuple ne se poseront pas de question, la marque que je porte leur donne le droit de me tuer si ils sont amenés à me croiser sur nos terres. Je tuerai chaque homme qui voudra ma mort,<strong> s'énerva Kaelig, les feuilles qu'elle tenait dans sa main furent broyées, d'un simple claquement de doigts.  
>_<strong>Voilà qui est bien parlé pour une femme!<strong> trinqua Gauvain.  
>_<strong>Dagonet, où étais-tu ? On a des choses à régler<strong>, interpella Bors en l'invitant au comptoir. **S'il te plait, chante,** invita-t-il Vanora.  
>_<strong>Bors...non...<strong>soupira la jeune femme en continuant son service.

Bors la traina au centre de la place, devant la taverne. Les chevaliers la supplièrent de chanter, et finalement Bors donna son enfant à sa compagne avant de la prier encore une fois de chanter pour leur liberté presque acquise, pour leur valeur et pour leur départ imminent. Kaelig arrêta de broyer ses plantes pendant quelques instants pour écouter sa nouvelle amie chanter.

_**Terre de l'ours et terre de l'aigle, tu nous as porté et bénis, terre dont l'appel berce nos nuits, nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes, nous rentrerons, nous rentrerons...  
>Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes, écoute ce chant séchant nos larmes, nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes... <strong>sur les derniers mots, sa voix s'essouffla.

Les chevaliers étaient pratiquement tous perdus dans leurs souvenirs. Certains tentèrent de se remémorer les plaines vertes qui les avaient accueillis, sans résultats. Après cet épisode, le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Kaelig finissait de préparer de nouveaux onguents, elle boucha les pots avec une couche de cire d'abeilles. Elle essuya son couteau sur un morceau de tissus qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Lorsque les bouchons furent secs, elle les rangea soigneusement dans sa sacoche en cuir.

Bors et Dagonet étaient revenus s'installer à sa table, désormais libérée divers baumes qu'elle venait de terminer, et riaient tellement fort que la table tremblait par moment. Lancelot courtisait la jeune femme blonde qui était venue les servir en début de soirée. Cette dernière semblait heureuse d'attirer l'attention d'un des « grands chevaliers d'Arthur ».

Galahad et Gauvain jouaient au lancé de couteaux. Tristan mangeait une pomme tout en observant ses deux amis débattre sur le fait qu'ils étaient aussi bon l'un que l'autre. Alors que les deux cousins semblaient prêt à en venir aux mains. Gauvain était entouré par deux jolies jeunes femmes, Lancelot pouvait bien aller se rhabiller ! Finalement ce fut l'éclaireur qui trancha la question en lançant sa dague. Cette dernière se planta dans la garde en os poli du poignard de Gauvain, devant les mines ébahies des deux Sarmates.

**_Tristan, comment tu as fais ça?** demanda le chevalier en se redressant un peu.  
><strong>_C'est simple, tu vises le milieu,<strong> répondit l'éclaireur en pointant du doigt la cible.

Les soldats le regardèrent interloqués avant de reprendre le cours de leur jeu. Une garnison de romains passa devant la taverne. Certains leur lança un regard de pur dégout avant de tourner la tête. Les chevaliers grimacèrent devant le comportement puéril des gardes de la citadelle, Kaelig leva les yeux au ciel avant de saluer les chevaliers présents.

Tristan se leva en même temps que la jeune femme, il salua lui aussi ses compagnons présents avant de s'avancer vers la place. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de le voir se gagner la sortie alors qu'elle allait saluer Vanora. Il respectait scrupuleusement les ordres de son commandant, et c'était tout à son honneur même si cette surveillance constante commençait à agacer sérieusement la jeune femme.

Elle regarda le fauconnier avec malice avant de se mettre à courir dans les rues. Elle salua rapidement deux enfants des rues avant de continuer sa route. Elle entendit Tristan demander aux deux enfants si ils ne l'avaient pas croisée, ce à quoi ils répondirent que c'était fort probable.

Ce fut son rire enfantin qui la trahit, et d'un regard en arrière, elle remarqua Tristan sur les talons. Elle se retournait régulièrement pour voir s'il la suivait toujours et visiblement il ne semblait pas prêt à la lâcher. Quand comprendrait-il qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ?

À force de courir, ses pas la menèrent au pied de la grande muraille d'Hadrien. Elle grimpa sur les remparts, et se pencha à un créneau, pour reprendre son souffle. Tristan arriva peu de temps après, les mains sur les cuisses, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Visiblement il semblait peu ravi de devoir lui courir encore après. A croire que ça allait devenir une habitude !

**_Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir comme ça?** s'énerva le chevalier en lui agrippant le bras.  
><strong>_Ne soyez pas si sérieux chevalier, demain nous serons morts,<strong> ricana-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Profitons de nos derniers instants.**  
><strong>_Vous comptez peut être mourir, mais pas moi,<strong> lui rétorqua-t-il avec froideur.  
><strong>_ À demain,<strong>salua la jeune femme avant de se détourner.

Elle sauta du rempart et fila dans l'ombre de la nuit sous le regard noir de l'éclaireur. Elle disparue à nouveau dans les rues sombres de la caserne, sous le regard consterné du Sarmate. Kaelig retrouva rapidement la maison presque endormie de Bors et Vanora. Les enfants les plus jeunes étaient sous la garde des plus âgés, la maison semblait calme de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, ce fut un chaos sans nom qui l'accueillis.

Des plumes volaient dans tous les sens, preuves d'une bataille d'oreillers plus que violente et pourtant, aucun mort n'était à déploré. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent en l'entendant entrer, pris sur le fait, ils ne savaient plus où se mettre, sous le regard compatissant de la jeune femme.

**_Je serais vous, je m'empresserais de ranger ça avant le retour de vos parents,** conseilla-t-elle en gagnant la chambre que lui avait prêté Vanora.


	5. Le Campement

Chapitre 5 : Le Campement.

Kaelig se leva en même temps que le soleil, les oiseaux s'envolaient à peine de leurs nids. Elle revêtit sa tenue de la veille. Elle rassembla ses maigres effets, ses dagues cliquetèrent légèrement, avant de quitter la chambre. Elle ferma doucement la porte en bois et s'engagea dans l'escalier, les marches craquèrent sous son poids, faisant pester la jeune femme. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, pour le côté discret elle pouvait repasser.

**_Kaelig ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne comptais t'enfuir ?** demanda Vanora en se penchant sur la rambarde.  
><strong>_Je vais faire un tour avant de partir et préparer mon cheval,<strong> rassura Kaelig.  
><strong>_Je chargerais Bors de te donner de quoi manger,<strong> prévint Vanora avant d'aller se recoucher.

Kaelig lui sourit rapidement et termina de descendre les escaliers. Elle attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit en passant dans la cuisine avant de quitter la maison. Elle quitta une maison calme, la rue se réveillait tout juste. Les commerçants installait leurs étals, elle acheta un peu de pain pour le voyage et comptait bien sur Arthur pour payer ce qu'elle dépensait pour cette mission. Après tout, elle n'avait pas choisie de se retrouvée embarquée dans cette histoire ! Après avoir fait le tour du quartier, elle se rendit aux écuries.

Arthur était en pleine préparation de son cheval blanc. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui, elle commença à s'occuper de son propre cheval, Mist. Elle prit son temps pour le préparer, brossant sa longue crinière, bouchonnant sa robe d'encre. D'un geste assuré, elle déposa la selle sur son large dos et le sangla avec force. Elle sourit en le sentant gonfler son ventre pour l'empêcher de le sangler comme il faut.

Les chevaliers arrivèrent un à un pour préparer leurs montures. Mist, comme les autres chevaux, commençait à piaffer d'impatience. Ils avaient sans doute sentis qu'une longue campagne se préparait. Kaelig le fit marcher sur quelques mètres avant de le resangler.

Elle accrocha son outre d'eau à un des anneaux de la selle et posa ses besaces en cuir sur la croupe de l'animal. Un palefrenier lui apporta un chanfrein de cuir pour protéger la tête de sa monture. Elle s'habilla d'une cape en lin noir, et grimpa en selle, rapidement imité pour les autres.

_**Hey Fillette ! Vanora m'a demandé de te donner ça, **interpella Bors sous les moqueries des autres chevaliers.  
><strong>_Merci Bors,<strong> fit-elle chaleureusement.

Kaelig attrapa le paquet que le chevalier lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Du pain, de la viande séchée, quelques fruits secs étaient emballés dans un linge propre.

L'évêque, son serviteur et deux centurions romains entrèrent dans l'écurie, sous le regard noir des Sarmates, en particulier sous celui de Galahad. Bors et Gauvain s'amusaient à aiguiser leurs armes provoquant le malaise des deux romains présent. Dagonet bouscula l'envoyé du Pape, les deux soldats romains se lancèrent un regard de biais, mais décidèrent de ne pas relever.

**_Pour nous représenter, mon clerc Horton vous accompagnera,** annonça-t-il platement.  
><strong>_Jols, trouve lui un cheval,<strong> demanda Arthur au palefrenier.  
><strong>_Manquait plus que ça, <strong>grommela Kaelig.

Gauvain planta presque rageusement sa dague dans le banc en bois qu'il occupait, faisant sursauter le pauvre homme. Il n'était visiblement pas le bienvenu dans la compagnie et les personnes présentes se chargeaient admirablement bien de le lui faire ressentir.

Arthur s'approcha de Kaelig avec une carte. Il lui montra l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient avant de lui soumettre un itinéraire.

**_Non. Il ne faut pas passer par les montagnes. Même si c'est dangereux il vaudrait mieux passer par les bois qui serpentent le long du fleuve. Le lac est gelé en ce moment,** lui indiqua-t-elle en montrant le chemin à prendre sur la carte en parchemin.  
>_<strong>Je vais en parler à Tristan, mais si il arrive quelque chose, ne compte pas sur ma clémence,<strong> menaça Arthur sous le sourire ironique de la jeune femme.  
><strong>_Je sais ce que je fais. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos menaces commandant,<strong> se moqua-t-elle.

Kaelig fit claquer sa langue et son cheval se mit à trotter pour quitter l'écurie. Elle fut rapidement rattrapée par le reste de la garnison. Elle se plaça entre la hache de Dagonet et l'épée massive de Bors. Elle rabattit son capuchon et entreprit de dormir encore un peu, laissant son cheval suivre les autres. Là où ils allaient, le sommeil était un luxe qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'offrir.

**_Alors Fillette, on passe par où? **demanda Bors en la secouant par le bras.  
>_<strong>Demande le Arthur, j'aimerais me reposer, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir une fois que nous aurons passé le mur, <strong>grommela-t-elle à moitié ensommeillée.  
><strong>_Dis moi ma toute belle, n'aurais-tu pas tes menstrues ? <strong>questionna sournoisement Bors, sous la désapprobation de son compagnon.

Elle le foudroya des yeux et talonna son cheval, se plaçant ainsi en tête de colonne. Tristan ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et comme d'habitude, ils ne parlèrent pas. Le faucon de l'éclaireur trônait sur son épaule, un foulard blanc lui couvrant les yeux. Ils entrèrent bientôt dans la forêt alors que le soleil avait à peine amorcé sa descente, Kaelig les mena dans un coin tranquille où elle savait que personne ne viendrait les chercher.

Gauvain et Lancelot se chargèrent d'aller chercher du bois pendant qu'elle tirait une corde afin d'y attacher les chevaux. Bors et Dagonet montèrent le campement, Galahad l'aida à s'occuper des bêtes et Tristan se chargea de vérifier les environs.

**_Kaelig? Vous pouvez venir? **appela Arthur avant de gagner sa tente.  
><strong>_J'arrive. Ne vous occupez pas de mon cheval Galahad,<strong> demanda-t-elle en disparaissant sous la toile fine.

Elle se glissa sous la tente du commandant, l'endroit était d'une sobriété extrême. Une table bancale et mal dégrossie occupait une partie de l'espace, un peu plus loin, un lit de camp romain avait été installé, visiblement, leur commandant aimait son petit confort.

Tristan ne tarda pas à revenir de sa patrouille et ensemble ils se penchèrent sur la carte. Kaelig leur montra le lieu de campement qu'ils occupaient, les points stratégiques des pictes, les positions des éclaireurs, et le meilleur moyen d'atteindre la villa rapidement. Arthur l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention.

**_Pourquoi tant de précision?** s'enquit-il, curieux.  
><strong>_Je veux éviter de faire de mauvaises rencontres, nous sommes en territoire hostile, même pour moi, ne l'oubliez pas,<strong> prévint-elle en se redressant.  
><strong>_Nous pourrions utiliser les informations que tu viens de me fournir,<strong> informa le commandant en regardant son éclaireur.  
>_<strong>Vous ne le ferez pas. Vous n'êtes pas ce genre d'homme Atorius Castus,<strong> répondit-elle en souriant. **Nous continuerons de longer la rivière pendant quelques jours le temps d'être derrière les lignes de défense, et nous reprendrons les sentiers boisés. C'est sans danger et plus rapide que de passer par la montagne,** montra-t-elle sur la carte. **Les miens ne doivent pas ****encore être au courant de notre venue.  
>_Je vais instaurer des tours de garde, <strong>prévint-il. **Tu prendras le premier quart, **dit-il en en se tournant vers son guerrier. ** Vois avec les autres pour le reste de la nuit. **

Elle et Tristan quittèrent la tente, laissant leur chef se préparer pour la nuit. Elle retrouva les autres chevaliers, et avec eux, ils s'organisèrent pour les différents tours de garde. Les hommes n'avaient pas voulu lui céder un créneaux, prétextant qu'une femme n'avait pas à s'occuper de ce genre de préoccupations.

Kaelig soupira, même si certains chevaliers l'aimaient bien, ils ne lui faisaient sans doute pas assez confiance pour lui permettre de prendre un tour de garde. Elle soupira un grand coup avant de se détourner, laissant ainsi, les hommes se mettre d'accord sur les rondes à faire. Elle alla s'occuper de son cheval.

Une fois la selle à terre, elle déposa une grande couverture en laine sur le corps massif du frison. Les nuits allaient être de plus en plus fraiches et elle avait prévenu les chevaliers de penser à bien se couvrir et à prendre une couverture pour leurs montures. En effet, aucun d'eux ne voulait finir la route à pied ou bien monter en duo.


	6. Le bain

Chapitre 6 : Le Bain

Une fois l'entretient de son cheval terminé, elle prévint ses compagnons de voyage de la proximité du fleuve. Les hommes la regardèrent comme si elle était folle, quelle idée de vouloir aller se laver dans une rivière par ce temps ! Elle leur sourit, visiblement ces derniers ne devaient pas souvent prendre de bains. Ah les hommes !

Elle attrapa un tissu de lin bleu épais et une nouvelle chemise blanche avant de se diriger vers le torrent. Les arbres la cachaient du regard des chevaliers. Les galets blancs étaient polis par les flots, ils luisaient d'une douce lueur rosée sous le couchant du soleil. Quelques poissons glissaient presque paresseusement sous l'ondée, ils auraient tôt fait de nager à l'abri une fois qu'elle entrerait dans le lit du fleuve. La brume entourait l'endroit, drap vaporeux venu tout droit de la cascade qui frappait les pierres à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle ôta sa cape noire et le reste de ses vêtements, ne gardant qu'une longue sous-robe blanche et plongea dans la tourmente du courant glacé. Elle apprécia la fraîcheur de l'eau sur ses muscles tendus par sa première journée de chevauchée. Elle n'avait jamais passé autant de temps à cheval, et ses jambes souffraient à chaque pas qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne disait rien, personne n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'aider.

Elle plongea dans la rivière, ses cheveux de feu se balançaient lentement au mouvement de l'eau. Alors qu'elle regagnait la surface, un craquement de branche la fit replonger rapidement sous l'eau. Tristan aurait juré avoir vu Kaelig et pourtant aucune trace de la jeune femme. Elle avait prévenu les autres de sa présence ici, ses vêtements trainaient sur le sol, sa cape était accroché sur les branches d'un chêne décharné.

Alors qu'il regagnait le campement, un bruit d'eau le fit se retourner, armes à la main, il y aperçu la jeune femme sortant de l'eau à peine habillée. Le tissus blanc lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau, elle se tenait droite face à lui.

**_Pourriez-vous m'apporter ma serviette?** lui demanda-t-elle sans ressentir aucune gêne.  
><strong>_Pourquoi ne pas venir le chercher vous même?<strong> provoqua-t-il en rengainant ses dagues.  
><strong>_Très bien.<strong>

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il se baissa pour attraper le morceau de tissus sans la quitter des yeux. Un regard moqueur et hautain se lisait dans les yeux du chevalier. Il lui tendit le linge bleu et elle eut juste le temps de se couvrir que Bors arriva.

**_Tristan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venu espionner notre petite picte ? **se moqua le guerrier.

L'éclaireur soutint le regard de la jeune femme, une flamme victorieuse s'était allumé dans son regard chlorophylle. Pour rien au monde il ne la laisserait gagné plus que Bors ne le lui avait permis.

**_Pourriez-vous retourner au camp le temps que je m'habille,** leur demanda aimablement Kaelig. **Et Bors...Peux-tu faire en sorte que cet homme ne vienne pas m'espionner pendant que je me change ?** lui demanda-t-elle en souriant sous les grognements indignés du dit homme.  
><strong>_Bien sur ma toute belle,<strong> lui dit-il en empoignant son compagnon par le coude. **Quand les autres vont savoir ça ! **renchérit Bors sous l'indignement de Tristan.

Kaelig souffla de soulagement. Elle se sécha rapidement avant de revêtir sa chemise blanche et son pantalon de cuir. Elle rinça ses vêtements sales et tourna les talons. A peine enfoncée dans les bois, elle entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers le campement. Discrètement elle déposa ses affaires mouillés dans les branches d'un arbre proche. Elle venait de les nettoyer, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de recommencer ! Elle tira son poignard et se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'intrus. Elle lui sauta sur le dos et ils tombèrent dans l'espace dégagé par les Sarmates.

Elle roula sur le dos avant de s'immobiliser non loin du feu de camp. En se relevant, elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme. Les chevaliers avaient tous les armes au clair, prêts à le tailler en pièce. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'attaquer, Kaelig rangea les siennes et croisa les bras.

_**Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire là Kieran ? l**ui demanda-t-elle presque froidement.  
><strong>_Kaelig! Par Maeve ! Qu'est-ce que toi tu viens faire là ? Si père l'apprend tu vas te faire tuer !<strong> S'écria-t-il avec inquiétude.  
><strong>_Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser tuer sans rien faire Kieran. C'est mal me connaître,<strong> répondit-elle avec un sourire sans joie. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** redemanda-t-elle.  
><strong>_Je cherche Guenièvre, elle a disparu, tu ne l'as pas vu ?<strong> demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
>_<strong>Crois-tu vraiment que si je l'avais croisé, elle serait encore en vie actuellement ?<strong> se moqua-t-elle sous le regard étonné des hommes présents. **Allons Kieran, ne soit pas si naïf, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas tuer pour le plaisir, mais ce serait une joie pour moi de la tailler en pièce. **  
><strong>_Kaelig...Je sais que tu la détestes, mais elle est aussi ta sœur,<strong> tenta le jeune homme.  
><strong>_Ma sœur ? Tu te moques de moi Kie ? As-tu simplement oublié ce qu'elle a fait ?! As-tu oublié que c'est sa dague qui est à l'origine de cette marque ? <strong>Demanda-t-elle en pointant la cicatrice qui courait sur sa joue. **Elle n'est plus rien pour moi, mon frère. Mais si je la croise, je n'oublierais pas de vous la rendre...morte bien entendu, **sourit-elle doucereusement.  
><strong>_Tu as changé Kea, et pas qu'en bien,<strong> se désola Kieran.  
><strong>_Et ça t'étonnes ? Vraiment ? Tu trouves étonnant de vouloir la mort de quelqu'un ? Tu trouves étonnant de vouloir se venger ? Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, petit frère. Tu apprendras que la vie n'est pas toujours celle qu'on voudrait qu'elle soit, maintenant part, et retrouve la avant moi. Tu sais ce qui lui arrivera dans le cas contraire<strong>, prévint-elle avant de se détourner.

Kieran recula avant de disparaître en secouant la tête de dépit, sa grande sœur avait tellement changé. Elle semblait plus froide, elle avait perdu ce petit grain de folie et de gaieté qui la caractérisait autrefois. Il savait très bien que les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées à l'encontre de leur sœur n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Elle n'hésiterait pas à se jeter sur Guenièvre et Kieran ne pariait pas sur cette dernière pour l'emporter.

Kaelig était rompue à l'utilisation de ses dagues, bien plus que ne l'était Guenièvre. Même si sa petite sœur avait elle aussi reçu un entrainement militaire, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de leur aînée. Et c'était ce qui faisait le plus peur au jeune homme.

Kaelig était déjà condamnée à cause de sa venue sur leur terre, mais en plus si elle tuait la fille du chef de clan, sa mort en réparation était inévitable. Il savait très bien que si son père apprenait qu'il l'avait revu et qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à la tuer, il passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure. Kieran en frémit d'avance. Il savait très bien que Kaelig ne dirait rien, depuis son « jugement », elle ne portait plus leur père dans son cœur. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Kaelig soupira. Elle aimait tant son petit frère, elle ne le lui avait jamais dit assez et c'était ce qui la peinait le plus. Plus que d'avoir dû quitter son village, plus que d'avoir perdu une sœur et un père, plus que d'être un fantôme. Elle s'installa près du feu avant de s'enfoncer dans ses pensées. Aurait-elle dû le tuer? Préviendrait-il les autres? Elle grignota un peu avant de se rouler dans une couverture.

Les autres chevaliers étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Certains avaient repris leurs activités mais restaient sur leurs gardes, ce n'était pas le moment de relâcher la garde au risque de se faire passer au fil des épées de leurs ennemis.

**_Kaelig ?** interpella Arthur.  
><strong>_Hum ? <strong>fit-elle en levant les yeux vers le commandant.  
><strong>_Penses-tu qu'il...que...<strong>  
><strong>_Qu'il pourrait nous vendre ? <strong>aida-t-elle. **Non, il risque gros. Il aurait dû me tuer, ou essayer de le faire. Si notre père l'apprend, Kieran sera sévèrement puni, **rassura-t-elle.

Les chevaliers soupirèrent, rassurés. Dagonet s'installa à côté d'elle et cala son bras sur ses épaules avant de la tirer vers lui. Kaelig se laissa aller à l'étreinte rassurante et paternelle du guerrier et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Trois jours passèrent depuis sa rencontre avec Kieran. De nombreuses questions avaient fusées et Kaelig essaya tant bien que mal de répondre à chacune. Ils avançaient rapidement. Ils avaient quittés la rivière la veille et s'enfonçaient désormais dans les forêts sombres qui avaient étés le terrain de jeu de la jeune guide. Tristan ne chevauchait plus en tête, les chevaliers restaient soudés faisant confiance à la jeune femme pour les conduire dans cette forêt, par bien des aspects, lugubre et hostile..


	7. Promenons-nous dans les bois

Chapitre 7 : Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant qu'le saxon y est pas.

Les chevaux commencèrent à s'énerver, une présence semblait les troubler. Mist et les autres s'agitèrent, les chevaliers tentèrent de les calmer sans vraiment y arriver. Kaelig se tint sur ses gardes. Elle se rapprocha de Gauvain et scruta les alentours sans rien y voir. Peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien.

Être dans ces bois la rendait nerveuse, plus encore depuis qu'elle avait croisé son frère quelques soirs avant. Des légers cliquetis s'élevèrent dans l'air, elle comprit à cet instant...ils n'étaient pas les seuls...Alors qu'elle tentait de faire avancer son cheval pour prévenir Arthur, une série de flèches se plantèrent dans un arbre proche, leur barrant ainsi le passage.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, menés par Bors et son puissant cheval. Tout n'était que panique et précipitation. Tristan avait lâché ses rênes et c'est arc en main qu'il tentait en vain de les défendre. Les pictes étaient partout, au sol et dans les arbres, jamais il n'aurait assez de flèches pour tous les tuer.

Kaelig n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir au moyen de les sortir de cette embuscade. Elle rabattit précipitamment son capuchon et talonna sa monture pour rester avec les chevaliers. Si les siens la découvraient ici, elle devrait sans doute tuer les hommes de son peuple pour pouvoir rester en vie et quitter l'île de Bretagne.

A chaque tentatives d'Arthur pour les sortir de ce guêpier, une pluie de flèches s'abattait sur eux, les empêchant ainsi de continuer leur route. Alors qu'ils tentèrent de faire demi-tour, un homme se jeta sur la jeune femme et tenta de la poignarder. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, il tenta de l'étrangler mais elle se débattait.

Lancelot voulu lui venir en aide avant d'être arrêté par son commandant. Ce n'était pas son combat ! Il fallait qu'elle y arrive toute seule ou qu'elle leur demande de l'aide. Avec difficulté, elle extirpa son propre poignard et l'enfonça profondément dans les côtes de son agresseur. Au loin, un cor raisonna dans la plaine, leurs assaillants rebroussèrent chemin, bien que certains semblaient réticents et prêts à en découdre avec les grands chevaliers Sarmates.

Dagonet s'approcha de la jeune femme et d'un mouvement de poignet la remit sur ses pieds. Kaelig peinait à retrouver son souffle, sa gorge commençait lentement à prendre une couleur rouge, et elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à devenir bleu puis jaune. Les hommes n'étaient que des brutes ! Mais elle avait prévenus les chevaliers, elle tuerait celui qui lèverait la main sur elle.

Elle grimpa rapidement sur son cheval et ils repartirent comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle connaissait cette attaque, normalement, ils n'auraient pas du en réchapper vivants !

**_Inish, des monstres démoniaques**, souffla Dagonet au reste de la troupe sous le regard ironique de la jeune femme, dans un autre temps, elle aussi faisait partit de cette compagnie fantôme.  
><strong>_Pourquoi n'attaquaient-ils pas ?<strong> demanda Galahad.  
><strong>_Merlin ne veut pas notre mort, <strong>lui répondit Arthur.

La mort du commandant certainement par, mais la sienne semblait à l'ordre du jour. Kaelig soupira, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en venant ici, mais entre le savoir et le vivre, il avait un sacré fossé entre les deux.

Il ne leur fallut que trois jours supplémentaires pour rallier la villa romaine. Kaelig se plaça cette fois-ci en queue de colonne, pour l'instant son travail était fini. Arthur en tête, les chevaliers galopaient derrière lui comme un long serpent glissant sur l'herbe verte. Ils regardèrent les villageois, stupéfaits de les voir si maigres. Les portes de la demeure se fermèrent devant eux, visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici. Trois gardes apparurent sur le mur d'enceinte, une main sur la garde de leur armes, prêts à les utiliser.

**_Qui êtes-vous ?** demanda le chef de la petite garnison.  
><strong>_Arthur Castus, commandant des chevaliers Sarmates, envoyé par l'évêque Germanus<strong>, lui répondit le commandant.  
><strong>_Ouvrez les portes, <strong>ordonna-t-il aux soldats qui venaient de les fermer.

La population se regroupa autour des nouveaux venus, Kaelig tira un peu plus sur son capuchon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de devenir la nouvelle esclave du maître des lieux. Encore un romain qui ne songeait qu'à exploiter les populations vaincues par Rome...Elle cracha au sol, écœurée par tant de stupidité humaine.

Certains chevaliers la regardèrent avec un air désabusé, eux mieux que personne pouvait comprendre ça. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas des esclaves de Rome ? Obligés de venir garder une des nombreuses colonies de l'empire pendant quinze longues années avant de pouvoir rentrer au pays.

Le propriétaire des lieux s'avança vers eux les bras ouverts, il semblait heureux de la tournure des événements. Au moins quelqu'un était content dans l'histoire, pensa-t-elle avec acidité.

**_C'est un miracle que vous soyez venus! Dieu soit loué ! Arthur et ses chevaliers !** il tenta de caresser le cheval blanc de Galahad, mais d'une pression des rênes, le chevalier fit reculer sa monture. **Vous avez combattus ces infâmes Pictes, **fit-il remarquer.

Kaelig serra plus fortement encore son épée, elle allait lui en donner du Picte. Alors qu'elle se redressait sur ses étriers, Dagonet abattit sa main sur son épaule avant de secouer négativement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de créer un esclandre !

**_Nous avons pour ordre de vous évacuer,** annonça le commandant, sous l'étonnement du romain.  
><strong>_C'est impossible,<strong> rétorqua-t-il.  
><strong>_Qui est Alecto? <strong>demanda Arthur, pressé d'en finir.  
><strong>_C'est moi, <strong>lui répondit une voix.

L'adolescent était perché sur le mur d'enceinte et ne semblait pas avoir peur du commandant. Il avait du cran, pensa la jeune guide, peut-être un peu trop romain à son goût, mais il était courageux de défier son père.

**_Alecto est mon fils. Tout ce que nous avons nous a été donné par le Pape de Rome,** s'indigna le petit homme grassouillet qui leur faisait face.  
><strong>_Et vous allez le donner aux Saxons, <strong>annonça Lancelot. **  
>_Ils arrivent par le nord,<strong> continua Arthur.  
>_<strong>Rome enverra une armée,<strong> s'entêta le propriétaire du domaine.  
>_<strong>C'est fait. Nous. Partons au plus vite,<strong> continua Arthur en faisait fi de l'indignation du romain.  
><strong>_Je refuse de partir ! <strong>s'exclama-t-il.** Remettez-vous au travail !****Tous** **!** ordonna-t-il aux esclaves .

Les mercenaires les repoussèrent fermement, avant de se mettre à hurler de retourner au travail. Certains villageois tombèrent au sol, mais ils continuèrent de les maltraiter. Arthur mit pied à terre, excédé par le comportement de sauvage dont faisait preuve ces hommes.

**_Si je ne vous ramène pas, nous ne quitteront jamais ce pays. Alors vous me suivrez, même si je dois vous attacher à mon cheval. Sire, **prévint Arthur avec courtoisie. **Madame, mes chevaliers ont faim.**

Après avoir eu l'accord de son mari, la femme romaine inclina la tête et rentra dans la

maison. Le propriétaire de la villa rappela ses chiens de garde et rentra dans sa demeure. Un mot de plus, et Kaelig n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'empêcher de le tuer.

Elle regarda rapidement ces pauvres gens. Elle remarqua un vieil homme pendu par les mains, le dos lacéré par des coups de fouets. Arthur avait suivi son regard. Il tira son épée sous le regard blasé de Lancelot, Saint Arthur allait encore frapper.

**_Vous êtes célèbre ! Vous êtes Arthur !** s'extasia un des villageois. **Je suis Ganis, je sais me battre. Je vous servirais fièrement. Vous venez de Rome ? **continua-t-il.  
><strong>_Qui est-ce ?<strong> demanda Arthur en pointant l'homme attaché de son épée.  
><strong>_Un ancien du village,<strong> répondit le jeune homme.  
>_<strong>Pourquoi l'a-t-on châtié ? <strong>continua Arthur. **Répond-moi ! **ordonna-t-il en voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait.  
>_<strong>Il a provoqué notre maître,<strong> répondit Ganis avec un mouvement de recul. **Tout ce que nous produisons est vendu. Il voulait qu'on garde une part plus importante. La faim me ronge les boyaux ! Vous venez de Rome. Marius est-il le porte-parole de Dieu ? Est-ce un péché de le défier ?** demanda le jeune homme, visiblement à bout.

Arthur regarda le jeune Alecto, et s'avança vers le pauvre homme. Il pointa son épée sur le reste de la population.

_**Ecoutez-moi. Marius n'est pas l'intermédiaire de Dieu. Et vous tous, vous êtes libre depuis votre premier souffle ****!** répondit-il, avant d'empoigner son épée à deux mains et d'un geste, briser les chaines qui retenaient le pauvre homme prisonnier.  
><strong>_Aidez cet homme. Aidez le !<strong> s'énerva-t-il devant la frayeur des habitants. **Ecoutez-moi. Une arme redoutable vient par ici. Ils seront sans pitié et n'épargnerons personne,** annonça-t-il sous les regards craintif de la population. **Que les plus vaillants se préparent et partent vers le sud, vers le mur. Que les autres viennent avec nous. Désormais tu me serviras, **annonça-t-il à Ganis. **Que ces gens se préparent.**

Pendant que la population se dépêchait de rassembler ses maigres effets et vivres, Arthur envoya Tristan en reconnaissance. Le reste des chevaliers aidaient les plus faibles à grimper dans les chariots et à ranger la nourriture. Kaelig soupira, ce voyage n'était décidément pas une partie de plaisir. Galahad lui pressa l'épaule en guise de soutient. Après tout, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau maintenant. Tristan ne tarda pas à revenir, et visiblement les nouvelles n'étaient pas spécialement bonne.

**_Ils sont passés par l'est et arrivent par le sud pour nous barrer la route,** annonça-t-il en reprenant son souffle.** Ils seront là ce soir.  
>_Combien ? <strong>demanda Arthur en se pinçant le nez.  
><strong>_Toute une armée<strong>, lui répondit le chevalier.  
><strong>_Le sud est la seule issue ?<strong> se risqua-t-il.  
><strong>_L'Est,<strong> lui répondit l'éclaireur. **Un chemin permet de franchir les montagnes par l'est. On doit traverser les lignes saxonnes mais on a pas le choix. Qui sont ces gens ? **s'enquit le chevalier.  
><strong>_On les emmène, <strong>annonça Arthur.  
>_<strong>Alors on y arrivera jamais, <strong>déclara le fauconnier, il semblait accepté la mort qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Un bruit de tambour plana dans la vallée. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent un instant pour les écouter, avant de se dépêcher de reprendre le travail. Il ne fallait pas tarder, bientôt les saxons arriveraient. Les chevaux se mirent à piaffer et Kaelig comme les autres se pencha par-dessus l'encolure de sa monture pour la rassurer. En se relevant, elle fut surprise de voir une maison close, deux hommes étaient occupés à en boucher l'accès.

Le commandant se dirigea vers la mansarde. Il l'étudia, les deux hommes lui apprirent que c'était fermé de l'intérieur. Il appela Dagonet. Chaque coup de hache faisait tomber les pierres. Lancelot protesta, le temps manquait. Quand la porte fut ouverte, Arthur, Dagonet, et Gauvain pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.


	8. Guenièvre

Chapitre 8 : Guenièvre.

**_Tu ne devrais pas rentrer là-dedans fillette, **prévint le soldat en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'elle s'engageait à la suite de Gauvain.  
><strong>_Laisse-moi passer Bors,<strong> rétorqua-t-elle en dégageant son bras de la poigne solide du guerrier.  
><strong>_Je t'aurais prévenu, <strong>fit-il en secouant négativement la tête avant d'aller retrouver son cheval.

Une odeur de mort et de cadavre en décomposition lui souleva le cœur alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle rattrapa les autres chevaliers, avant de se coller à Dagonet. Gauvain ricana en la voyant s'agripper au chevalier comme s'il pouvait lui servir de bouclier contre toute cette merde. Lancelot arriva derrière elle et lui souffla dans le cou. Kaelig resserra sa prise sur le bras de Dagonet, ce dernier lança un regard plein d'avertissement à son compagnon qui lui sourit innocemment.

**_Bors avait raison Kaelig,** gronda le géant. **Tu aurais mieux fais de rester dehors avec les chevaux. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune femme.**

De longues litanies en latin se firent entendre une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au bas des marches. L'air vicié devenait de plus en plus irrespirable. Elle se cacha le nez dans sa manche, tentant en vain de chasser l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait sans partage sur le lieu clos.

**_Qui sont ces profanateurs du temple du Seigneur ?** demanda l'un des hommes présents en s'avançant vers eux.  
><strong>_Laissez-nous passer,<strong> ordonna Lancelot en regardant si il restait des gens encore vivants.

Les pauvres gens qu'ils venaient de croiser étaient tous morts et semblaient être là depuis un moment vu l'état de putréfaction qui rongeait les corps. Dans les quelques cellules crasseuses qui servaient à enfermer ces pauvres gens, un grand nombre d'entre eux étaient déjà morts, et la plus part commençaient déjà à être mangés par les rats. Les chevaliers froncèrent le nez, la folie de ces hommes était inqualifiable. Kaelig se retint de vomir en voyant l'état des cadavres. Et aucun de ses compagnons ne songèrent à se moquer d'elle.

**_L'oeuvre de ton Dieu. Est-ce ainsi qu'il répond à tes prières ? **ironisa Lancelot en se tournant vers son commandant.  
><strong>_Vois si certains vivent encore, <strong>lui ordonna Arthur avant de commencer à fouiller le lieu.

Dagonet se dirigea vers le fond en compagnie de Kaelig, cette dernière ne semblait pas prête à lâcher le chevalier. Dans une des minuscules geôles se trouvait un enfant à peine âgé de neuf ans. Il brisa les chaines qui maintenaient la grille d'un coup d'épée et tenta d'en faire sortir l'enfant.

Kaelig se retourna en entendant Lancelot poignarder un des illuminés qui s'occupaient des lieux.  
><strong><br>_C'était un homme de Dieu,** s'écria son complice.  
><strong>_Pas de mon dieu,<strong> lui répondit Lancelot la dague au clair, prêt à s'en resservir.  
><strong>_Celui-ci est mort,<strong> annonça Arthur.  
><strong>_D'après l'odeur, ils le sont tous !<strong> rétorqua Gauvain en s'avançant un peu plus. **Et toi si tu bouges, tu le rejoindras, **menaça-t-il en montrant le corps de l'homme que venait de poignarder Lancelot.

Dagonet fit asseoir l'enfant sur la grille et tenta de le rassurer. Kaelig s'approcha de lui et d'un sourire un peu hésitant, commença à l'examiner. Elle râla, il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour

qu'elle puisse voir si il était sérieusement blessé. N'y tenant plus, elle sortit précipitamment du tombeau qui servait d'église à ces fous. Dagonet ne tarderait pas à remonter avec l'enfant, et là, elle pourrait prendre son temps pour l'ausculter.

Elle retrouva Bors, occupé à aider le reste de la population à finir de charger les chariots et donna un coup de main avant que les hurlements d'Arthur ne se fasse entendre.

**_De l'eau! Donnez-moi de l'eau ! **demanda-t-il en sortant une jeune femme de ces geôles infâmes.

Kaelig eut pitié d'elle, sur plus d'une dizaine de personnes enchaînées, il ne restait que deux survivants. C'était une honte ! Elle s'approcha un peu plus des deux nouveaux arrivants avec les quelques potions qu'elle avait pour tenter de les soigner. L'enfant semblait le plus mal en point, il avait besoin d'être rapidement prit en charge sinon Kaelig ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Horton arriva rapidement avec une outre pleine et se chargea d'aider le commandant à la faire boire.

**_Son bras est cassé,** fit remarquer le servant de l'évêque. **Et sa famille ? **s'enquit-il inquiet.

Dagonet secouant négativement la tête, sous le regard peiné de la jeune guide. Encore un orphelin...

**_C'est une picte, **annonça Tristan en jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la jeune femme.

Kaelig se tourna violemment vers Arthur, laissant l'enfant aux bons soins de Dagonet. Se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du soldat, elle tira son poignard. La jeune femme était recroquevillée, sa peau pâle était tachée par la crasse, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés, sa main gauche bandé sommairement. Et pourtant, elle reconnaissait bien là son bourreau...

**_Kaelig? **interrogea la blessée.

La jeune femme se rua sur sa compatriote avec une violence telle que Tristan et Bors durent la ceinturer pour l'éloigner de la picte. Elle hurlait dans sa langue, se débattait contre la prise ferme des deux soldats. Bors pris son visage entre ses mains, les yeux dans les yeux il lui ordonna de se calmer.

**_Tu ne lui feras rien ? **lui demanda-t-il en croisant son regard chargé de haine. Un regard qui hanterait longtemps sa mémoire.

Kaelig grogna et détourna les yeux n'arrivant pas à soutenir ceux de son compagnon de voyage. Ce voyage n'était décidément pas une partie de plaisir...entre l'attaque de son peuple et la route qu'elle devrait faire avec sa sœur, elle se demandait ce que l'avenir lui réservait encore...

**_Kaelig? **insista le chevalier en resserrant sa prise sur le visage de sa jeune protégée.  
><strong>_Je ne lui ferai rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, <strong>dit-elle avant de cracher aux pieds de celle qui fut sa sœur.

Elle se dégagea de la prise ferme de Tristan d'un coup d'épaule et grimpa sur son cheval. Droite comme un i, le visage fermé, elle attendait que ça se passe. Bientôt la caravane se mit en route au son des tambours saxons qui raisonnaient dans la vallée. Les chevaux commencèrent à paniquer et tiraient sur leurs brides.

Mist resta relativement calme, il sentait que tout se passerait bien. Kaelig galopa en tête de convoi, elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles. Kieran serait heureux, sa sœur venait d'être retrouvée.  
>Arthur interpella Kaelig mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Alors qu'il allait mettre son cheval au galop pour la rattraper, Lancelot l'arrêta.<p>

**_Laisse la. Elle reviendra lorsqu'elle sera calmée, **rassura-t-il. Il connaissait bien cet état, cette colère qui vibrait sous son armure, il la vivait au quotidien.

Galahad n'écouta pas son aîné, et galopa à la suite de la jeune guide. Ce que l'autre jeune femme avait fait à Kaelig devait être grave pour qu'elle perde ainsi son sang-froid. Il ne tarda pas à la rattraper et tenta d'atteindre ses rênes pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

**_Arrête toi ! **lui hurla-t-il en voyant que son manège ne fonctionnait pas. Elle était trop prise dans sa propre colère pour pouvoir l'écouter.

Elle arrêta son cheval, et sauta de selle avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre, à peine son cheval au pas, il en descendit avant de la suivre. Elle frappait le tronc d'un arbre de toutes ses forces et ses phalanges commençaient déjà à saigner.

Il l'emprisonna dans l'étau de ses bras, sentant les tremblements prendre possession de son corps, les gémissements plaintifs sortir de sa bouche rougie par le froid.  
><strong><br>_Tu te fais mal pour rien,** lui souffla-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le corps fin de la jeune femme.  
><strong>_C'est ma sœur, et ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me faire du mal, <strong>gémit-elle en rendant son étreinte au jeune chevalier.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Galahad était certes le plus jeune de la troupe, mais il était celui qui était le plus spontané. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues avant de se perdre dans les plis de l'armure de son compagnon. Galahad l'enserra plus fortement encore, presque à lui broyer les os. Il ne comprenait peut-être pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ma sa peine faisait écho en lui.

**_Galahad? Kaelig?** appela Bors, inquiet.  
><strong>_On arrive Bors, <strong>lui répondit le jeune homme en lâchant doucement Kaelig.

Kaelig essuya rapidement ses larmes avec sa manche avant de lancer un sourire timide au jeune homme. Elle attrapa son outre d'eau et en versa sur ses plaies à vif. La douleur qu'elle ressentait lui permettait d'oublier un temps le mal qui lui broyait le cœur.

**_Attend, je vais t'aider, **dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Le Sarmate sorti un pot d'une des sacoches de voyage de la picte. Il lui banda les mains après avoir soigneusement appliqué l'onguent. Kaelig le remercia d'un sourire avant de grimper en selle puis talonna sa monture pour rattraper le convoi. Elle accrocha son cheval à un des chariots avant de grimper derrière Bors.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais fillette ?** lui demanda-t-il en la sentant s'installer derrière lui.  
><strong>_Je suis fatiguée, <strong>répondit-elle en posant sa joue entre les épaules du soldat.

Bors éclata de rire avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes. Il s'arrêta sous l'étonnement et continua sa route, discutant avec Gauvain et Lancelot. Kaelig ne tarda pas à s'endormir, le bruit des conversations et les mouvements du cheval lui servirent de berceuse.

Ce furent les cris et les ordres fusants qui la réveillèrent. Bors le remarquant l'aida à descendre de cheval puis elle fila s'occuper de l'animal. Un mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes. Elle décrocha les rênes de sa monture avant de l'attacher à un arbre. Elle le brossa un long moment en pensant à Genièvre. Quand est-ce que leur relation avait commencée à dégrader autant?


End file.
